smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NatDuv/Vengeance
thumb|300px|right|Theme songSpin-off of the Smallville: A New Beginning episode "Revenge". Follows Andrea Rojas life after Smallville. Theme is "Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead. Characters * Andrea Rojas/Angel of Vengeance - Andrea is the newest reporter for Empire State newspaper. She was born in Venezuela, but moved to Mexico as a child to live with her father, who was a professor. As a teenager she moved to Metropolis, Kansas. While coming home from a track meet, she was brutally stabbed, while her mother was murdered. She survived due to a heart transplant, but the donor's heart was Kryptonite infected. This granted her powers that helps her fight crime. While in college got an internship at the Daily Planet and began patroling Metropolis as the Angle of Vengeance. She moved again to New York City, hoping to gain nother lease on life. Resides in the Bronx. (Denise Quinones) *Patience Phillips/The Dark Maiden - Andrea's bestfriend, co-worker, and unbeknownst to both of them, enemy. Karol was born and raised in Queens and moved to Manhattan. A former kick-boxing champ, inspired by Green Arrow and Wildcat, at night she prowls the streets as the vigilantee Dark Miaden. She uses an arsenal of weapons and gadgetry and does not have any powers. (Syndey Tamiia Poritier) *Commissoiner Robert Daniels - NYPD Police Commissioner and boss of Franky Rojas. Robert was a cop for 20 years before becoming Commissioner. He grew up in Conneticut before moving to New York in 1993. (Cedric Yarborough) *Officer Francisco "Franky" Rojas - Andrea's cousin and rookie Police officer. Franky is young and cocky, and often intrudes in his cousins heroics. He has no idea of her activites, but has made it his goal to find the Angel of Vengeance. (Hector David .Jr) *Eduardo Ramirez - Andrea's photographer and love interest. (Adrian R'Mante) *Mr. Anonymous - Empire State Newspapers editor-in-chief. No one has ever seen his face, as he does not work in the office building. He is the object by rumors involving censorship, bribes and connection to crime bosses throughout New York. Rumored identities include Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, Bruno Mannheim, Ray Sacks and Amos Fortune. *Carter Onassis - Mr. Anonymous's right hand man. A deeply superstitious, but cold blooded mass murderer. (James Fraine) *Jim Harper/The Guardian (Season 2) - Former Metropolis PD officer with a dark secret. As the Guardian he became an ally of Commisioner Daniels, and has been recruited with the rank of Captain. (David Lyons) Other Characters *Snake - The man who murdered Andrea's mother. Ressurected under mysterious circumstances. *Chloe Sullivan - An old ally of Andrea's and Star City Register's star reporter. Chloe comes back to help when help is needed. * Episodes 'Season 1' Episode 1 "Arrival": On her first night of patrol in the city, Andrea has to attempt at chasing a band of cat theives. Episode 2 "Maiden": Andrea runs into a vigilantee known as Dark Maiden who gets in the way of a crackdown attempt. Francisco tries to hunt her down. Episode 3 "Exposure": Eduardo snaps the first official shot of the Angel of Vengeance. Newspapers across New York are on the hunt for Andrea. Episode 4 "Masquerade": Andrea finds what appears to be a clue as to who Mr. Anonymous may be. Inorder to further investigate, she masquerades as a gang member looking for a job. Episode 5 "Chase": Andrea as is trapped in a maze with Dark Maiden. The two have to go through "games" to survive. Franky arrest Eduardo for suspected aiding and abeting. Episode 6 "Framed": Andrea asks Patience for help in searching for evidence to prove Eduardo innocent of aiding Carter Onasis is a series of murders. Episode 7 "Ghoul": Snake, the man Andrea though she killed, comes to New York. Unsure of how he survived, or what he has learned, Andrea confronts him. Episode 8 "Secret": Someone has learned Andrea's secret identity, and threatens to expose her. With no one to turn to, Andrea seeks the assistance of an old friend. Episode 9 " Category:Blog posts